


Attach

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Love, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint fears attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attach

Since Clint is a vampire he doesn't get attached to people.  
He knows they will die and eventually leave him.  
But with Avengers he can't help.  
He gets attached.  
He falls in love with Natasha.  
He becomes friends with Steve, Thor, Bruce and Tony.  
He knows he won't be alone.  
Because even though Tony, Natasha and Steve will eventually leave him, he ha Bruce and Thor.  
He will never be truly alone again.


End file.
